Wild High
by KamiAnastasica
Summary: Wild High is the most elite school in the country. Producing the most elite bodyguards, hitman, and government official. This school breed only elite male students until they decided to go co-ed. A modern twist on the gang lifestyles.
1. Hated Faith

**Character: Sumiye Kurosaki**

 **Manga or Anime: Neither**

 **Rated: M**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha it rightfully by belongs to Rumiko Takahashi_. **

_Talking_

 **"Thinking"**

 **-Sango view-**

' _I don't like the fact that you're going there Sumiye'_

Sango stared at the dark skin girl in front of her. She was a childhood friend. The odd girl held a place in their heart that no one could replace. The girl was mix but took her mother darker skin tone while her other sibling have a lighter or paler tone like their father. The girl had black hair but the center was white that spread out creating a triangle and her eyes were a bright silver color which made her stand out even more. Currently Sumiye was reading her hand book for her new school at the table in a nonchalant matter only irritating Sango more

' _Yeah, we don't even really know anything about the school. We just know that it recently became a co-ed school.'_

Kagome slammed her hands on the table staring down at Sumiye who just continue to read.

' _I heard the name before but I can't remember where I heard it from. Also I passed the exam so I'm on a full ride which will help me out so it's going to be okay. I can't be the only girl transferring to the school so stop worrying Kagome and Sango_.'

She looked over her book to stare at the us especially Kagome who finally sat down. Sumiye look me dead in my eyes and I can see my reflection in hers. My hair was short, I had cut it into a bob that end at my shoulders with layered bangs to the side. I looked over to Kagome to see her blue hair which grew long that she cut in layers with bangs which she had pin back and she currently had her hair in a ponytail which had a deep wave texture to it.

 _'We can't because we don't trust this school._ '

Kagome crossed her arms with a pout. Kagome was right for once in her life. We both got a bad feeling about her decision to go to this school.

' _You guys weren't complaining when you were on the tour with me. Simply eye fucking all the guys you could._ '

Sumiye smirked behind the book knowing that she got us blushing.

' _Shut up.'_

Kagome went to kick the her but end up hitting her knee instead.

' _I was not.'_

She said this as she rubbed her knee.

I just turned my head to the side with a smile laughing in my head at the idiot until I heard Sumiye getting up.

' _Good night guys. I have to get up early for the long travel to school.'_

Sumiye place her book in her bag and got up from the table.

' _Ah why?! We don't want you to go yet?_!'

Kagome grab her leg and proceed to fake cry.

' _Ah why are you so spoiled?'_

Sumiye glared at the Kagome who simply smiled back up at her.

' _Haha seriously I have to go_.'

Sumiye laughed at Kagome the youngest of our tiny group who she spoils to much.

' _Kagome, let Miye go she has to go to her shady school bright and early_.'

I stood up and dust off invisible dust to walk next to Miye when she said her goodbye before we head to the door.

' _Nnnooo!_ '

Kagome being dramatic like always laid on the floor with her arm stretched out as if she's dying.

Sumiye and I were walking to the gate where Sumiye brother was waiting for her. As we were closing my family gate I stop her.

' _Sumiye_ '

' _Yes Sango'_

 _She turned to me in such a calm matter. She has always been calm ever since we were little. I don't have any memories of her being any other way._

 _'Seriously be safe. We don't know what to expect from this school. I just have a bad feeling.'_

 _I stared intensely at Miye with pure concern._

 _'I'm going to be fine. So good night Sango see you tomorrow at karaoke.'_

 _Sumiye smile at me to reassure me which made me relax and smile back._

 _'Night Miye'_

 _ **-Sumiye View-**_

 _I walked away from Sango only to drop my smile and look dead into my brothers eyes. I know he heard our conversation but I just raise my eyebrow at him and got into the car._

 _'You know it would be the honest thing to tell them the truth.'_

 _My brother got into the car and look over at me with a gentle smile. His white hair was shaved short on the side which faded to black but longer in the center which was in two braids in a bun. His skin tone was a little lighter than my own since he is my twin._

 _'Why is dad allowing you to drive the car again?' I folded my arms and glared at him._

 _'Don't change the subject Miye, you know you're wrong for not telling them you enrolled into the deadliest school in the country.'_

 _He was calm when he said this but I can hear his heart race from the thought of me joining him at this school._

 _'It's easier this way. They won't try to come up to the school to actually see what it's actually is, plus considering how far it is from their home they're too lazy to come visit.'_

 _I looked out the window as I lean against my arm knowing that I actually lied to Sango and Kagome for the first time in life._

 _'Dad is still upset about this as well.'_

 _Ken stared forward as he watch the road before him. He was ranked 3 at the school which our older siblings and father to be proud of him. Ken was picked to be the main heir leaving me to be married off to another family even though I'm older._

 _'Father is just upset that I passed the exam and left home after mom died. His actions toward me is to suspicious and I don't want to marry someone I don't know.'_

 _I stared out the window but leaned back into the seat. Which only irritated Ken more. He knew the reason for my actions. Our father hatred towards me was because I'm a girl and he never wanted a girl. He treated me differently but I tried so hard to impress him. The boys always felt bad but I'm tough and worked hard. Also they loved the fact that I don't resent them from how our father treat them better than me. In my eyes they are my big brothers._

 _'Why did you make that bet with dad? Why do you want to take up mother's last name? You're his daughter! You have earned the rights to bare father's last name.'_

 _Ken looked over at me with concern eyes only for me to ignore him._

 _'Drop me off at the Cafe and we will part way. Dads trying to use his gps signal to find out where I live which isn't going to happen. Also he made arrangements for me to marry some kid name Inuyasha Inu. If I take up mother last name and renounce my rights as an heir, I'm free to love the person I want. I won't let father take over my life. He ignored me my whole childhood but now that I'm valuable in a way that benefits him, I'm the center of attention. Mother would have never allowed this. '_

 _I slouch in my seat and I was in pain thinking about mom._

 _ **"Sumiye look just like our mother. Their beauty is unmatched and they were best friends. Mom was happy to have a girl because she always wanted one and dad wanted another boy. As fate would have it both parents got what they wanted. Us the twins a boy and a girl. But father wasn't happy about it."**_

 _'Stop thinking Ken or you're gonna hurt yourself'_

 _I glared at him which shocked him because I usually don't glare at him._

 _ **"She really did come to hate father especially since mom died." Ken look side eye at his older sister and sigh**_

 _'I'm sorry.'_

 _Ken looked sad as he said this due to me living home and being distance since our mother death._

 _'Don't be, this is his fault.'_

 _Ken looked over as he watched his twin shed a tear which made his heart drop. She had never cried a day in her life until now._

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Wild High Open Ceremony & First Battle

**-Sesshomaru View-**

I looked over at the new students that we received this term and I wasn't really impressed at all. I am still confused as to why we are allowing girls to come to the school but I'm interested to see what they have if they passed the entrance exam. I stared at the three girls next to me but the one furthest from me held my attention. She was so-

' _Hello students and welcome back! As you all have heard we are officially a co-ed school but that does not change the school rules. Any female that enter this school has to apply to the same rules and policy. As chairman I only hope that this will help my students develop social and dating skills at are required in life. If you all would look to the left of me, you will see our three new female students. Meet Ms. Kagura Sato she ranked third among them and is a senior, Ms. Kikyo Min ranked second being a senior as well, and lastly Ms. Sumiye Yuhi who rank first among the girls and-_ '

' _I want to challenge Bankotsu Hyuga for his rank.'_

The shortest girl with glasses rose from her sit and stared at the principal. She clearly read the handbook. The handbooks stated that you can challenge any higher rank athlete during the third term which the school finalize the co-ed system and oddly enough these three girls transfer here. I finally tune in to what was going on around me only to hear everything around me in an up roar.

 _'Everyone calm down! Settle down now! Now Bankotsu do you accept Ms. Yuhi challenge?'_

All eyes were on Bankotsu. He was the first in line for the second years being that he was the top of the class.

 _'Before you decide based off of me being a girl. A warrior accept any challenge no matter the person. So are a warrior or a coward?'_

She walked to the edge of the stage staring into Bankotsu eyes. He glared at her intensely and smirked.

 _'I accept only if we make a be_ t.'

I looked at my long time friend. He's clean cut. His hair was in a bun with the back shaved off (when did he do that?), his shirt untucked, but everything else was neat. His hands were in his pants pocket as he was relaxed.

' _Okay_ '

The girl kneel down in front of him but with her head laying on top of her knees.

' _You become my wife if you lose to me. Yuhi family is quite well known.'_

He smirk at the small girl with a certain look in his eyes that I can't place.

I watch the girl tilt her head to the side with a smile. Her black frames highlighted her silver eyes more clearly then it would without.

' _When you lose you owe me three favors. A Yakuza favor is better than blood diamonds_?'

She gave him this devilish look which made the boy blush.

He glared at her as she smirked. She is truly someone worth knowing.

' _Fine_!'

He removed his hands from his pockets and step closer to the girl and which she straighten up her head but her smile never. She also look like an ordinary girl.

' _Well then shall we proceed_.'

We all stared at the girl as she straighten up then jumped down from the stage. Challenging the top fighter in the 2nd year is clearly making a statement. She walked over to the weapons and picked up a staff. I raised an eyebrow. She seem to been well informed about everyone but why a staff.

' _Are you sure you want to use that stick?'_

He was stretching while walking to the boys locker room.

' _Yes_.'

She held it tight but she turned and walk back on the stage.

' _Okay, well all the students report to the fighting stadium as we prepare for our first fight of the year. After that the ceremony will continue.'_

Principal Renkotsu look shocked about the turn of events but he seem more amused about it.

The older girls rush to the smaller girl with concern and was questioning her which made her annoyed from her reaction. She glared at them and they immediately back off. She walked out the auditorium to head to the newly built girls locker room. Her eyes glanced over to me and our eyes connect even through the crowd of rushing students her eyes found me and she glared at me with a deadly look. A look to kill to be precise. This girl is a threat.

I just watch her look away and walk out.

 **Girls locker room**

- **Sumiye View** -

 ** _Calm down girl._**

 ** _It's gonna be fine._**

 ** _Remember it's just like training with mom._**

 ** _Just breathe, just breathe_**.

I looked up into the mirror to see how scared I looked. I watched the tapes of his fights and they're brutal. He wasn't merciful in anyway.

' _GOD! Why did I let my big mouth say those things? Ugh I'm so stupid!_ '

I started to pace back-and-forth to calm myself. I was slowing my pace as I started to whine down. My mind was clear, I saw the image of my smiling mother, and I was at peace. I looked at myself in the mirror to see my black sports bra under my half cut white hoodie with the letter 'Y' in the center with leggings that wrapped around my feet and tape around my hands. I smiled as I was getting excited. I was gonna show him that I could stand on my own and make a name for myself. I'm not a pawn but his daughter. I put up my hood up as it covered my eyes and grab the metal staff and left the locker room.

 **The Arena**

- **Sesshomaru View-**

 _WELCOME WILD HIGH TO THIS YEAR FIRST FIGHT! YUHI VS HYUGA!_

The students were going wild due to the fight that awaits before them. Yuhi being the first female fighter of Wild High and the top female fighter. Her opponent is the second year top fighter Bankotsu Hyuga.

 _YUHI OF CLASS 1-A! ARE YOU READY?!_

' _Yes_.'

The girl was calm and relaxed. She was focus on the opponent in front her. She seem to be use to fights. Wait! She's a first year!

 _HYUGA OF 2-A! ARE YOU READY?!_

' _Hell yeah!'_

Bankotsu gripped his handle tight as his knuckles turned white.

The announcer was really into it for the first time in a while.

 _SO YOU BOTH KNOW THE RULES_!

' _Yes_.'

They were both getting into a fighting stance. The girls was calm and her stance was on defense. She knows that Bankotsu always attack first. Bankotsu was tense and ready to attack.

 _OKAY! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE. K.O YOUR OPPONENT AND YOU WIN. KNOCK THEM OUT THE RING AND YOU WIN. IF THEY TAP OUT, YOU SIMPLY WIN….FIGHTER GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!_

They both switch stance. Bankotsu on defense and the girl on offense.

 _FIGHT!_

She vanished out of sight. Everyone looked around only for her to appear behind Bankotsu in a low stance as she drives her staff up to hit him right in the back. The hit landed and she quickly twist around to land a blow to his head. The hit stunned him and he fell to his knees. His eyes look lifeless. Everyone stood from their seat even I stood up. We all watched as she walked in front of him.

'Snap out of it Bankotsu.'

She said these words as she tap his chin with her staff which cause him to snap out of it.

' _Now that you have seen a little of my strength. I assume you want to go all out with me starting_ now.'

She tilt her head the side and we all assume that she was looking at him. Her hood never came off.

Bankotsu slowly stood up and gripped his weapon.

' _Is that all you got little pup?_ '

We watched her smile and she seem delighted about his reaction.

They both got into an offensive stance. Everyone was in an uproar except the Himekawa brothers. They were tense and anxious which were unusual they were always into the fights. Wait… I snap my head back to the ring due to the large sound of metal clashing.

We watch the intense battle. The girl was a lot quicker than Bankotsu even though speed was one of the main skills he had.

Bankotsu was having trouble with the petite girl. She clearly had the upper hand and was a hand full for him. We all watched as they circle each other both out of breath but Bankotsu was having more trouble catching his. She dragged her staff behind her. She started to talk but no one could hear due to how loud the other students were.

- **Bankotsu View-**

' _My mother once told me that the staff is the most balance weapon to have. It's lightweight, easy to use, and easy to transport. The staff and the user becomes one when in use.'_

She stop walking and just stood there defenseless but I knew better to think that. She was up to something.

' _I'm sorry but I can't lose. I can't lose to him and especially not to you.'_

She look over at me and removed her hood. I saw blood red eyes. I saw my reflection in them and I was scared. I was frozen in my spot and I felt weak. Her will to live was overpowering. This wasn't a playful fight at all. This was a real battle ground for her and she's willing to kill to get where she needs to go.

' _Wh-what? Just wait a goddamn minute. This is just a school fight!'_

I glared at her because I was pissed. I went all out on her just to have my ass handed by her. I underestimate her.

' _For me it's not_.'

She gripped her staff with both hands and her stance was low. It's the same stance as before! She's going to attack from behind.

' _Wrong again._ '

She was in front of me within seconds. It's all over.

 **-Sesshomaru View-**

Everyone stood shocked as Bankotsu fell to the ground this tiny girl just went from a newly lower rank fighter among the school surpassing Ken Himekawa who's rank first among the 1st year followed by my brother Inuyasha rank 2nd, and then there's Furuichi Tatsuno an 2nd year who is still ranked 2nd but under a girl now. The arena started to shake from the students excitement and to have seen a great battle.

 _'LADIE AND GENTLEMEN! I PRESENT TO YOU THE NEW 2ND RANK FIGHTER IN THE SECOND SUMIYE YUH_ I'

The announcer was clearly amaze by this but was more excited about it.

Now, everyone please return to the gym.

The principal popped up on the huge screen on the wall. Everyone sigh but started to return back to the gym.

I watched as the announcer was praising her on the fight and she was blushing.

" ** _Cute_** "

The announcer patted her head with a smile and walked off.

She turn to me and smirk before falling to her knee drained. All the top fighters in all three class years sat closest to the ring. I approach her and held my hand out to her. She glared up at me and stood up with her staff. She was leaning against it. I stared at the girl as she stared back but her eyes shifted behind me.

I turned to see the Himekawa brothers standing there only for the girl to turn away from us of all.

They all balled their fights up and turned to walk away but Toujou watch and stared as the girl limp away. Wait do they both have the same patch of white hair. He turned to me with an glared and approached me.

' _Stay away from her_.'

He whispered this then walked off.

Seeing that the girl is on a vendetta it's clearly gonna be hard for me to do that. Plus, I'm the one giving her the tour of the school.

 **School Audrium**

' _Okay students! Settle down now. As I was saying earlier Sumiye Yuhi is rated first amount the girls and now she's ranked second officially among the school. So congration Ms. Yuhi, you have done well.'_

Renkotsulook over that the young girl and glared at her. No one saw this but the students on the could see. Being Bankotsu uncle he would feel uncomfortable to see him be taken down but he show hide it a lot better. The girl glared back with red eyes-

" ** _Gorgeous_** "

Wait what am I thinking. I looked away from her to Rankotsu to see fear in his eyes but he quickly turned back to the students to finish the ceremony.

 **30 minute Later**

' _Now go and prosper this year._ '

The students started to head out but us five.

' _Let me introduce to you ladies to Sesshomaru Inu. He will be your tour guide for the day. So, if you have any questions please do not hasitite to ask. So, have fun '_

Rankotsu smiled and walked away with a wave. We watched as he left.

' _Sumiye, you should head to the infirmary_ -'

Kikyo was cut off by the young girl

' _I'm fine plus I want to see the school. I was only shown the arena area and locker bay.'_

The young girl seem excited about the tour. The older girls look at her with a smile.

' _Then follow me.'_

I started to walk toward the exit.


	3. Tour Guide and Apologies

**Tour Guide**

- **KaguraView** -

I stared at Sesshomaru back. It's was strong and sturdy but why was that brat walking next to him. I'm pissed because she looks perfect waking next to him. They look like they're on another level but I thought there was four other girls that made it in.

" ** _Why wasn't they here today?_** "

' _Sumiyechan!!_!'

I watched as a short girl threw herself at Sumiye which she dodge so the poor girl fell face first into the floor.

' _Yukichan, where were you during the ceremony_?'

Sumiye look down at the girl with an amused face. Oh that's right three of them are 1st years and one other 3rd year. The girl was having a conversation. Yuki avoiding the question.

' _Oh Yukichan, introduce yourself to your senpai_.'

" ** _What is she her mother?_** " The senpais all though this.

' _Hai, hi I'm Yuki from class 1-A and I'm a non fighter but my intelligence it off the charts hehe._ '

Yuki was actually adorable with a lot of high energy. She had short green hair with green round eyes and freckles. Kikyo and the other two started to have a conversation. Sesshomaru looked annoyed so he clear his throat.

' _As I was saying before this weird encounter. The school has an high rep for fight then intel. You three were presented today due to your level of skills across the board. The other four only clear two of the three. They are considered none fighters so to present them to the student body would have cause them trouble. They lack material art skills so those without it cannot be presented in front of the student body as an whole. They will be introduce during class as non fighters which will be less embarrassing for them.'_

He was staring at Sumiye as he said this. I guess she didn't know this rule. But the Yuki chick seem sad about this.

' _Ah, I see. Then Yuki is truly a great friend to have then I'm not that great with computers_.'

Sumiye pat the short girl head with a smile. Yuki and Kikyo started to blush. I slowly turned to Sesshomaru to see a faint red across his cheeks.

" ** _AAAAAHHHH WHY IS HER SMILE SO SWEET. SESSHOMARU DONT LOOK! AHHHH!"_**

 **A Hour Later**

\- **Ken View-**

We were all standing in front of the school.

Me and the older twins were all waiting for Sumiye to be done with her tour so we could properly check on her. We saw her in the distant alone with Sesshomaru.

" ** _Why are they alone?_** "

As I was trying to figure out why they were alone Kouta rushes pass me and was I front of Miye within second.

' _Why are you such an idiot!_ '

I stare in shock as Kouta raised his voice at Miye. He never raised his voice at her. At his brother yes but his baby sister never.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the situation but walked away nonetheless.

' _Just sawing through my chains'_

She was calm as she rub her rib which are broken at the moment.

' _He's going to be pissed. I'm pissed. Why are you doing this? Just go live with grandpa and live a good life_.'

Kouta was deeply concerned

' _He's not going to get over it and no! grandpa is actually behind me on this choice.'_

Our jaws dropped to her words.

' _He needs to see that, I'm not an object that he can ignore his whole life until I became of use so now I'm the favorite child. He has his home of boys so why is he so concern on having me?'_

She was actually staring intently at Kouta but she look hurt. She look so disappointed at all of us.

' _Why can't you just support me on this? You supported me trying to prove to him that I was alive but yet when I stop wanting for him to notice me. You all turn your backs on me?'_

She glared at us with tears in her eyes and walked pass up all. We were hurt because what she said was true.

' _SUMIYE_!'

We yelled after her only for her to ignore us. We just actually hurt our little sister feelings.

' _Good job Kouta! Now she gonna ignore us more!_ ' Toujou glared at his younger twin who glared back at him.

' _Did you not see her fight?!'_

Kouta was red from anger and in Toujou face.

' _Which she handle very well. She trained with mom so she will be fine. Unlike either of you, I trust her choice and I back her up with her mission. She's our precious little sister and I rather see her fight her way to freedom instead of proven herself to a man that never wanted her to exist in the first place. Start thinking about her instead of yourself. She's hurting and these fights are exactly what she need to vent.'_

Toujou glared at us, this was something he has never done before and walked away.

Meet Toujou our oldest brother and the twin of Kouta. His hair is short because he like it that way the side faded and the middle is long but instead of black hair like our mother his hair was brown like our father and his white patch was in the center like Miye.

Kouta is the second oldest and his hair was to his shoulder which he had half up and half down. His patch of white was on his side as well which part of it was in his bun and the rest down. Also he was currently still red due to Toujou telling us off.

 _'What are you hiding from us?'_

 _I_ said that calmer than I thought I would.

 _'While you two were busy living in ya own world. I've been the support system for our little sister other than grandpa!'_

Toujou stop and turned to us with a glare.

 _I_ felt offended

 _'What was that?!'_

I balled up my fist at his insult.

 _'I said which you two were busy living in ya own world. I've been the support system for our little sister other than grandpa. She was caged all her life and finally when an opportunity occurs when she can break free and run, you two try chain her down. Father doesn't deserve her as his daughter.'_

Toujou was right but he didn't have to be so blunt about it.

 _'She's our precious sister but I don't want to go months without seeing her every day, talking to her, laughing with her, eating her cooking, or training with her. SHES MY TWIN so why wouldn't I want to keep her close! I wasn't trying to do it for dad but for me! I don't want to see my big sister get hurt.'_

I was angry but sad at the fact that I'm a selfish little brother with a sister complex but she's my twin. I felt a tap on my head.

 _'You'll never get a girlfriend with this stupid sister complex little bro.'_

I turned around to see Miye stand there with a smile and I turned red.

 _'I was heading back to apologize only to see you guys get chewed out by Toujou and to see Ken confuse his love for me again.'_

She was smiling at us as we all turn bright red

 _'I'm disowning my father not my cute adorable brothers who love me so much.'_

I felt ashamed because I thought that was what she was doing. She distance herself and changed her last name and I felt betrayed. I felt that we weren't twins anymore but that was childish of me to think that way. I hugged my big sis tight, she might be older but she was tiny (she's 5'4, Ken 6'3, Toujou and Kouta 6'7).

Toujou and Kouta joined our hug too.

 _- **Sumiye View-**_

 _'Ah, no one told you too that you could join our hug?'_

I looked up to see Ken glaring at Toujou and Kouta.

 _'Ah, learn to share. She's our sister too!'_

Kouta pouted because he wants to make us with me too but I was shock by how scared Kouta was earlier when he was yelling at me. Kouta never gets scared.

 _'Ah, get off.'_

Ken flip Kouta over our heads.

 _'Ahhh, nice nice'_

Toujou was in his chibi form as he said this with no concern towards his twin. Kouta hit the ground hard as dirty and dust flew up. I sides eye Ken and he looked away. I walked over the my stupid big bro and crotch down.

 _'Kouta, are you o-'_

 _'I'm sorry for not being on your side, for trying to force you back home, and for yelling at you. Just like Ken I'm a selfish big brother with a little sister complex.'_

I stared down at this stupid brother. Their sister complex has gotten worse since I left home but they're still big sweet hearts. Kouta sat up and look at me with sad eyes. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

 _'Of course I forgive you stupid.'_

Kouta eyes shine so bright with steam coming from his head.

 _'Ahhh why does Kouta get a kiss and I didn't!'_

Ken was throwing a fit and Toujou looked shocked/angry too but he kept his composure as always.

I laughed at them because they're sister complex has really gotten worse.

 _'Lets go get ice cream.' Toujou pushes his glasses up as I stood up excited._

 _-The Himekawa Household-_

 _'She rank 2nd at her school?! How is that even possible? Boys! challenge your sister tomorrow!'_

The boys watched has their father rose from his seat red from anger.

 _'She's still wounded from today's fight.'_

Toujou was calm like always. I swear Sumiye and him are more like twins then me.

 _'Don't get soft on me now son. She can not win this bet!'_

He slammed his hands on the table knocking over his wine.

 _'Even if we did the fight wouldn't be approved. The winners has six months to hold their title freely before anyone else can challenge them. So she's protected for now.'_

Kouta was eating his steak in peace. Also he's mostly like Sumiye when it comes to eating. They have bottomless pit for stomachs. Father has been so angry lately since Miye left the house and took mother maiden name.

 _'It's because of you that she's acting out so reckless. Just let her be! Just stop dad. She doesn't want to be here or your heir? She knows that you're trying to marry her off! Just for once be a father to your daughter!'_

Toujou raises from his seat and yelled for the first time ever. He glared at our father. They were the closest between us all but Toujou Love Sumiye more than all of us.

We watched as our father turned away from us and left. He's so hell bent on bringing Miye back. We don't even want her to marry some random guy anyways. We treasure our little sister but at the moments she a huge target in the school.

 _'I'm gonna kill that brat tomorrow.'_

 _'So now you're getting angry?'_

Kouta said this as he stuffed his face with an nonchalant way.

 _'She's being too reckless and knowing Bankusto he's gonna want her more now plus his title back. Tsk!'_

Toujou was actually angry like his emotions were showing

 _'Inuyasha is already planning to take her on. He's underestimating her.'_

Ken looked irritated by this information. He was next to Inuyasha during the fight and heard how he excited he got over her fighting style. He wasn't his closest friend but they were still friends so he how he the boy gets.

 _'Sesshomaru knows that he's next on her list so he has his eye on her as well.'_

Kouta wasn't pleased with this information either. He's always been weary of Sesshomaru even though Toujou gets along well with him so knew that look that he gave Miye earlier was of interest a face they only saw once and that's when Toujou fought him

 _'There goes our easy high school life. Damn'_

Toujou got up from his seat and started to walk out the dining area.

 _'Where are you going?.'_

Kouta got up and went after this twin. I hop up to wanting to know where's him going. We ended up in the doorway. (They live in a mansion)

 _'Im going over to Sumiye place. I'm feeling down and I want her special pudding.'_

Toujou grabbed his coat.

 _'What about father?'_

Ken whispered this as Kouta and I grabbed my own coat.

 _'Yeah, we have to trail lightly here.'_

Kouta looked concern and back at the stairs.

 _'He should be in his study drinking so if we leave now. He won't notice that we left.'_

Toujou open the door and walked out.

The younger twins eyed each other before running out the door after the older one. Other than Ken the rest haven't seen her until earlier today five months to the date. They were all close so going so long without seeing her stressed them out.

 _'Toujou are we seriously gonna walk to her house.'_

Kouta asked this as they all past the gate of their home

 _'No I called a cab'_

Toujou walk down two more blocks before a cab came into view.

 _'Genius.'_

 _'No, she lives across town so we need a ride to get to her.'_

 _Toujou approach the driver and we all got into the cab._

 _'BLANK Arcade '_

 _'She's lives at a arcade?'_

 _'No, she's meeting Sango and Kagome there and she doesn't live to far from there.'_

 _ **Bankotsu home**_

 _'Yuhi… I haven't heard that name in years. Kenya Yuhi was such a beautiful woman. To hear that she have a daughter is a first and a strong girl to be able to take down my boy.'_

The muscle older man laughed loudly with such a deep voice. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail as he sat in his chair.

 _'You're not upset about my lost.'_

Bankotsu stood in front of his father shock. Considering that he lost to a girl.

 _'God no boy!. Her mother beat to shit out of me around your age too and that's when I feel in love for the first time.'_

The old man sat there smiling just thinking about the girl mother. Then he unlocked his bottom drawer and pull out a picture.

 _'This is the first woman that I fell in love with.'_

He showed the picture to his son.

Bankutso eyes widen

 _'What? She's not your type? Haha'_

Bankotsu pulls out Miye school picture

 _'Good god she's the spitting image of her.'_

 _'I want her for myself.'_

Bankotsu looked his father in his eyes with great determination.

 _'Ah, I see, well I'll call up her father even though he seem to have hidden the little jewel very well but I'll see what information I can gather.'_

Kyo look at his youngest son with pride. For once in his life he was serious about something, maybe with her by his side he would finally take over the family business.

 _Bankotsu smile with pure happiness._

 _'I think I'll go out and celebrate.'_

The boy stood tall with the same smile and clap his hands.

 _'What are you celebrating son?'_

His father was very confused

 _'My first love of course.'_

He gave his father the craziest look as if he should have known which made the old man laugh

 _'So where to?'_

 _'Blank Acarde. It just open up.'_

The boy was at the office door when he said this.

 _'Ah the new hot spot for high schoolers!'_

 _'Yes. I heard it's quite fun.'_

Bankotsu lead against the door thinking about what a few classmate was telling him

 _'Well my boy enjoy your night considering that it's not a school night. I'll allow you to go.'_

Kyo eyes the young boy. Even if they're the yakuza an proper education is important. Bankotsu smiled at his father and ran off to get out of his school clothes.

 _Inu Household_

 _'DAD! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS GIRL! SHE WAS STRONG AND FAST! SHE IS MY NEXT TARGET!'_

Inuyasha was going over the fight today with our dad in his office which we usually have our talks after dinner.

 _'I don't think that she's even gonna look your way.'_

He glared at me thinking that I was wrong.

 _'Shouldn't you boys be going out or something? Isn't there a few new place around here that was recently built? A new arcade just opened up! Why don't you boys go out, go have some fun before the school year starts.'_

He was clearly annoyed by us due to the amount of paperwork he had to finish up. We both looked at each other.

 _'Yeah, why don't we go there to celebrate the start of fun school year.'_

Inuyasha was smiling with the idea of going out.

 _'Okay, now get out'_

We chuckled at our dad but left to get dressed.

 _ **Sumiye Place**_

 _ **RING RING**_

Sumiye looked down at her phone as she wrapped new grazed around her rib due to the fact that she bruised them a little bit more on the way home. She ran into some thugs but she took care of them. She saw that Sango was calling.

 _'Yes, Sango how can I help you?'_

 _'Did you forget we're going to Blank Arcade tonight?'_

 _'No, I thought we were going at 7?'_

 _'We are but we're outside now.'_

 _'Shit' I said that under my breath because I had to throw on my shirt or they'll see my bruises._

Outside Sumiye gates stood Sango and Kagome who were at awe by the size of it.

 _'Does she really live here?'_

Kagome stared at the nameplate still in disbelief by the size of it.

 _'Ah yes?'_

Sango looked down at her phone then back at Kagome then her phone then the nameplate.

The door to the house open up with Sumiye standing there.

 _'Are you guys gonna come in or just stand outside! I'm not done getting dressed yet.'_

The dark girl stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for her friends. The gates open and the girls ran up to their friend new home.

 _'When you said you're grandpa got you a new place. I didn't think he got you a house!'_

Sango mouth drop after she said this due to the size of the place. It was nicer than her family home.

 _'Yeah, sorry about this. He went all out and I couldn't stop him from doing this. When he gets excited there's no stopping him especially when I ask for things from him.'_

Sumiye rub her temple as she said this being the only granddaughter has its downfall at time like now.

Sumiye was given a three story home as a gift from her grandfather who adore her more than anyone else considering that she spent most of her childhood with him. Kagome and Sango looked around the house ignore their friend as she was talking. Which cause her to sweat drop.

 _'I'm gonna finish getting dress now.'_

Sumiye walked away as the girls explored her place.

Sumiye walked into her room and grabbed the one piece jumper off her bed. She lift her shirt to looked at her wrapped ribs. He actually broke two ribs which hurt a little bit compared to what her mother did this was nothing. She slipped on the one piece with combat boots, she tossed on a oversize hoodie, with a jacket as well and looked herself over. Her hair was down for once instead of the messy bun she usually have it in because she's wearing a bucket hat. The curled shrunk her hair so it was currently at her lower back. She was wearing contacts instead of her frames. She did her make up which was nicely done. Oddly enough Bankotsu never hit her in the face which she is glad that he didn't. As she was applying her lipstick the girl busted in with happy looks

 _'You guys must have found your rooms.'_

She look at them through the mirror. Kagome has on jeans with a over size shirt with a huge sweater over while Sango has on long dress pants that spread wide at the bottom with a bikini top and a mesh belly shirt over it with long sleeves and combat boots. The two girls hugged their friend they all looked into the mirror and saw how hot they looked. They all took out their phones and started to take lots of pictures.

 _ **Doorbell rings**_

All the girls head turned to Sumiye bedroom door only for the doorbell to ring again. Sumiye walk to her door then look at the monitor only to see her brothers standing their.

 _'AH!'_

Sumiye screamed then covered her mouth which cause Sango and Kagome to laugh. They guess it was her brothers due how angry but happy she looked. They watch her press the big red button.

 _'WHY ARE YOU HERE?!'_

They shook their head at her behavior.

 _'Sumiye...let us in.'_

They heard Toujou voice and they melted by the sound of her eldest brother voice. They knew she was gonna listen to him which she did. She pressed the black button which open the front gate.

They rush down stairs to see all three brothers about to walk in. Sango and Kagome have crushes on all her brother due to how good looking they all are. So they stood still at bottom of the stairs as the boys walked in.

Toujou was in front in slim jeans with a white shirt and blazer over it with boots and his hair was curly.

Kouta had on a fitted cap with an adidas windbreaker on and it was open, he wore a burgundy shirt under it with joggers and low adidas on, and under his cap his hair was in two braids which stop at his chest at the moment. Ken had on jean joggers with high top forces, a simple plain shirt, and a leather jacket on. Ken hair was down which shagged into his face.

 _'Why are you here?'_

Sumiye walked down the stairs in a very elegant way but she looked angry.

 _'We come in peace.'_

Toujou put his hands up as the other two did he same.

 _'Did you get followed?!'_

Sumiye was pathicing and it showed very cleared

 _'Sumiye.'_

Toujou spoke and he was calm. She stared at him in a panic state. He sigh

 _'You can't keep them locked out and I lost my temper earlier which lead us all to head up here. You have to trust in us. Remember we made a promise earlier'_

Toujou stood in front of her as she calm down a little.

 _'I'm sorry but I wasn't ready yet.'_

Sumiye look at her brother with sad eyes. They all pat her head when they surrounded her. She was so small compared to them.

 _'Well hi to you guys too!'_

Sango said this as she waved

The boys turned to staircase to see the girls. They all smiled and waved _'Hi'_

The girls watched as the sibling made small talk and they couldn't believe that knew such a gorgeous family. They felt like they were staring at models which quickly made them feel out of place here until Miye look over and smiled at them.

 _'Why are you guys just standing there? Come over here so we can take pictures. Let's celebrate to a start of a great school year.'_

Miye ran over to the girls and dragged them over to her family

 _'You're part of this family too.'_

The gang starts to have a mini photo shoot in the hallway


End file.
